Flower Ring
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: With the photos of Japan's sexiest man and top idol leaked online and in tabloids, the President of their agency – instead of being upset he was jumping in joy and dressed cupid's costume and throwing flower petals around his office with a smile


Title: Flower Ring

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the photos of Japan's sexiest man and top idol leaked online and in tabloids, the President of their agency – instead of being upset he was jumping in joy and dressed cupid's costume and throwing flower petals around his office with a smile; an image blared over his computer is where his top actor and actress is at the park standing in the middle of a flower bed with the actor putting a ring on the actress' finger, both with genuine smile and loving stare.

And currently the poor actress who just started her fame is shivering in her studio because of those hate comments she received, her manager has been looking for her all morning and she has been hiding in the store room crying.

"Kyoko-chan!" a certain actor who's frantically looking for her panicked with her manager dragging along some others who's looking as well; dressed like his usual in his black dress shirt three buttons open and his black jeans just how Kyoko finds him attractive.

"Nee-chaaaan!" screamed by five boys looking high and low all over the LME building, donned with their matching multicam combat shirt and cargo pants for their own show, they were all frantically joining the search.

"Kyoko?" the actor heard a sobbing sound from the Love Me studio and went in and locked the door for the others wouldn't find where she is knowing she is depressed over such matter, "Kyoko, is that you?"

With a sniffle and a croaked reply, "Yes…" he sighed and went to the corner where she is and sat beside her.

"I know what's wrong I'm not gonna ask anymore, just cry it away." He told and pulled her close to him and she cried to his shirt – tightly holding him crumpling his shirt with her grip, he wrapped his arms around her and calmly hushed her with whisper and kissing her hair top.

"Its fine." He consoled, "They just envy you and had nothing to do with their lives, un like you, you are productive, smart and hardworking, and that's what made me fall, so don't mind them, just let it out and I'll be here, I will never leave you." Kissing the same spot again.

"Promise?" her puppy eyes melted the actor making him gave a warm smile and nod.

"C'mon, the boys are flipping the building already looking for you and so does the staff creating chaos looking… well… for us now." He gave an awkward chuckle.

"Boys… you mean Koudi and the boys?" asked Kyoko.

"Yup, and they're all worried."

"I'm sorry." She even looked sadder causing problems.

"It's fine, what matters is that you are fine and safe." He told and held her hand getting out the room, stepping out the lobby of the building, they didn't know whether to laugh of to look horrified seeing the boys in mini cranes and forklifts literally flipping things up and calling for Kyoko.

"Nii-san found her!" shouted Koudi pointing, and the others who was looking turned and sighed in relief, she felt calm after everyone asked if she was alright and fine, she knew lots of people cared for her.

"By the way, to clear things up to the public, I arranged a press conference later this afternoon here in the building's lobby to accommodate the media." The president spoke, "BOYS PUT AWAY THE TOYS!" he shouted at the young teens in multicam uniform.

"YES GRANDPA!" they shouted back and the president sighed.

"Kids…" he sighed and went on to prepare the lobby with his staff, "You both relax a bit in my office, Yashiro and Minami will handle your questions later, for now try and calm down, you'll be fine." He assured.

Ren never left her side and kept her close to him, whispering comforting things to her and massaging her palm as another move to relax her and it did the magic, Yashiro tried to keep his squeal to a minimum knowing Kyoko's manager might hit him again, the boys helped on distracting Kyoko as they create jokes and mayhem inside the office with their antics.

"You don't have any shooting at your where house do you?" Ren getting done with them.

"No, we're here for later interview at Bridge Rock." Koudi replied and continued to tinker on his toy with the others exchanging banters, "Why, you're bothered that we're stealing Kyoko-nee from you? It's the other way around you know." With that said Ren looked at his brother a little disturbed.

It wasn't long when one of the staff called the two top actors of Japan, and Ren knew how tense his partner is, tightly gripping her hand to snap her out of her thoughts he assured her again and went to the conference only to be greeted by bright flashes of cameras and noisy shouts of questions from the journalist.

The interview was short as they cleared the photo that was taken from them, and the media assumed wrong as he was just making a glower ring for her, he used to make those with his father for his mother and it would be nice to make one for his now off screen girlfriend, the proposal scandal died down but they created a new one as they confirmed their relationship.

The media assumed after their latest drama, Modern day Rapunzel where Kyoko plays as the modern day Japanese princess who's made heir after being left as the only Royal living – after being paired up is they acted strange and grew closer by means of touches, stares to each other, smiles and even their schedules and pairings when it comes to modeling.

After the interview, the media the couple was politely asked to have some official photos for their cover of article and Kyoko was fine with it since she is with Ren, the hate full comments continued but with the other celebrities who is close to Kyoko after working with her defended and shared to the publish who she really is, with the boys, Koudi and his buddies shared their own clips how patient she is to them and the staff of the agency shared their own side for her.

The commotion died down as her fans and Ren's or some of his own fans tried to see the actress who she really is and dug in to her back ground which showed her early start and humble beginnings as an Love Me girl, Ren shared his own story on how they met and started to fall for each other – also on how big of an impact Kyoko is to him on telling the public his real identity and origin.

Basically some of his fans are thanking the actress.

* * *

Presently the couple, together with their co-stars was invited to a celebrity couple talk show, and now they are seated in pairs grilling them with personal questions which is sending the girls to tomato bits.

"I'm really intrigued on how you met, I mean later on you both realized that you were childhood sweethearts, how come you both never knew each other after many years!" asked by the host.

"For starters, my Corn is a fairy prince with blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes, and Ren-san after meeting him, he doesn't have any of those, and not even a single bit resembles him, and to be honest he was mean to me when we first met."

"Sorry…" Ren nonchalantly apologized which amused the audience, the host and the staff of the show, even their co-guests finds it cute how the sweet girl wraps the most wanted man around her fingers.

"And to be fair I see him as a senior when I was starting and he helped me a lot in my roles and training."

"I knew she was my Kyoko-chan after she dropped the gift I gave her when we were kids, I never said anything since I don't want to break her heart, though I felt betrayed when I knew my chicken mascot best friend was actually her, since I tell most of my secrets to the chicken." They laughed at that comment from Ren, "As a joke she gave me a Bo plush toy and now I talk to a toy whether I'm not sure." He admitted and that sent the audience to laughter.

"Koudi calls him a creep, he caught him once and now Koudi gives him that weird look and shakes his head." Kyoko revealed and the laughter got louder, the host can't believe the sexiest man is being called the creep by his little brother.

"Let's forget about that." Dismissed by Ren and Kyoko giggled, "But later on, I kind of tried to get close to her but since she's a little distant to men I kind of tried to go her pace."

"But the question here is, how did you pop the intimate question to her?"

"Funny you asked, it's because my mother and father spilled the beans and my brother rubbed salt to the open bleeding wound, she thought it was a joke but later on I told her I was serious and waited for her for a week to say yes." With that said over the National television.

"Japan's most desirable man was made to wait for a week before getting his proposal answered!" said by the host out of shock.

"At least she said yes!" Ren to his defense pouted at the camera and Kyoko hiding her giggle.

"You know, it wasn't you who was mean to your co-actor." The English – Japanese actor pouted at his girlfriend.

"Oh, pipe it Takumi." Spoke by the raven hair lady – rolling her eyes at him.

"See!" he continued to pout, "Misa-chan so mean."

"You better hug that guy before he starts giving tantrums." Giggled by another girl with long raven hair and her blonde boyfriend who's a model chuckled.

"Sunako-chan and Kyohei-kun got it easy huh?" commented by the red hair lady.

"I heard Tsukimori-san bullied you when you both studied at Sieso?" teased Ren and the audience is enjoying the co-star's teasing to each other.

The famous Violinist just glared at Ren who shrugged, "He did…" Hino replied and the other just laughed.

"Kaname-kun and Yuuki-chan are quiet, they're playing safe!" added by Sunako while the other couple kept silent avoiding to be teased.

Continuing with their talk, suddenly, "What is that commotion outside?" asked the host a little annoyed.

" _Warehouse 51, the boys are at it again_!" shouted by the producer.

"Oh no…" the five actors groaned hearing about those younger boys again.

"What's the worried groan?" asked by the host.

"The boys are jealous of their little brothers." The president of LME who came to watch the interview from back stage shouted in comment and with that the host wheezed hearing the comment.

"Why not invite the boys, are they shooting outside studio again?" asked by host when the producer confirms and calls out the younger ones to join the show since the host wanted to see another side of the actor being jealous.

It wasn't long when the boys in their multicam uniform went in with their airsoft on hand, "Nee-chaaaan!" they chorus and started to hug their respective brother's girlfriends and the five guys looked displeased.

The host loved the reaction, Ren who scooted a bit farther since his brother sat between him and Kyoko and clings on to her like a little boy except his brother is much taller than him.

"Is your recording done?" asked by Kyoko to Koudi.

"Yep, the guys and I had tons of fun."

"We can hear that…" said by his brother unimpressed.

"Why are you salty?" defended by his brother noticing Ren's tone of words and Kyoko hid her amusement since the brothers are starting to argue again.

"I'm not doing this today." Sighed Ren looking away, "And who invited you here?" he added.

"Here's a clue, he's a prehistoric creature that greets us every morning with his weird costumes." With that said Ren looked at him amused.

"President Lory?" with that reply from Ren Kyoko lost it and laughed together with the others, they can hear Lory complain at the back, the host loved the comedic tandem of the brothers.

"Basing on their looks they're not sharing, we're baling boys." Takumi's brother complains.

"Yeah… Kaname doesn't want to share Yuuki-nee's food…" with that said by Kuran's not so little brother who stood like a giant, Kaname shook his head in disbelief and so did by the older actors.

"And where are you supposed to be going, Scott?" asked by Takumi with a sigh.

"Breaking our necks and see you suffer mom's wrath." With that said the host lost it and wheezed.

"Oh! While we're at it, let's call the emergency hotline in advance!" Liam, Tsukimori's little brother sarcastically piped in.

"Rounin, make sure to wear your knee pads when biking!" reminded by Sunako to her baby brother who obediently said yes.

"Make sure I don't hear any broken bones from you, Koudi." Ren reminded sternly.

"Don't worry, you'll hear from it minutes from now!"

"I'm calling mom in advance." Said by Ren and Kyoko continued to giggle.

"So big shots like you boys have these sibling problems?" the host asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." They replied with a sigh.

The studio went quiet in a bit when, _"I told you I don't have a weapon, if I have one I should have shot myself to end this misery!"_ it was Kaname's brother who shouted as the boys look at Kaname in amusement.

"They're probably playing that TTT game again, again." Sunako giggled as she commented.

"I just love their dark humor." Said by Yuuki and the girls looked at her in disbelief and laughed along.

After the interview was done, Ren and Kyoko went out to head to another of their schedule only to find the boys creating chaos around the studio ground with their airsoft and cameras mounted.

* * *

With Ren and the other actors being off the market officially, after that interview the younger siblings was introduced to their fans and now the attention was driven to them, funny how some fans reacted to having another chance that there exist the younger brothers for them to take, however Ren jest over another of his interview when he pointed they'll have quite the challenge since his brother is stubborn and doesn't like to deal with girls.

Ren also mused together with his co-actors when an article came out about their siblings with their background being featured, but Ren revealed that the boys aren't just plain noisy knuckle heads, but intelligent teens who has high IQ and was given the privilege to study abroad and had coincidentally met in one of the university in Normandy Germany and got along forming a band of friendship which they took back in Japan after LME offered them a place because of their extreme sports videos online and they are good at comedic gigs.

Now with Ren and the others coaching them through the on camera career they are doing well surviving the industry however in another angle, with their expensive warehouse that the LME president set up for them, where the place is like a big boy playground with their own respective offices for their merchandise curtsey of Julie Hizuri, their own clothing line and sports apparels.

Each of them has their own extreme sport they are experts at, Koudi who has been skateboarding since he was little won skate park tournaments back when he was in America with his parents, and the others with their own.

"Looks like the scandal with you both being engaged died down." Said the President showing them the computer screen, since the top hit over the internet as of the moment is the Warehouse 51's latest clip of airsoft players stereotypes, and truth to be told, it was hell funny as Ren described seeing his brother being featured as the walking arsenal and playing coach.

"Glad the attention is not on us this time." Thought Ren as he sighs thanking his brother for it.

"Hopefully they don't turn their attention to us soon enough since the drama is not yet finish." She sighed and Ren agreed.

"Oh look, they have that cool photo for their video again!" said Lory watching the boy's new edit; with their photo riding as what looks of it Red Kuran's modified land rover defender that looked heavily tactical for their game, the boys are sitting around and over the jeep for the photo with a cool smoke grenade as their back ground.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I sweat I want to make a fic where Ren is making his brother the shield whenever he's in a pinch from the media lol. Koudi's immune to them and tends to play mind games with the nosy camera people lol.


End file.
